


Follow Your Heart

by InkJackets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bad Flirting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, adrienette - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets
Summary: Marinette is so confused when Adrien starts using bad pick up lines with her and showering?? her?? with compliments?!?!??? she doesn't understandwhatis going on, but she's going to figure it out!!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 223





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in response to the request: “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?” with adrienette, from @authenticcadence on tumblr! read the original [here](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com/post/640162226964250624/happy-new-year-friend-thanks-for-being)

‘Well, you see Marinette is pretty,’ Adrien told Nino in a voice loud enough for the girls seated behind him to hear, ‘and I’m cute. So together we’d be ‘pretty cute’.’

Marinette stiffened in her seat. Adrien glanced back at her with a sly grin. Her face turned the colour of a tomato as he and Nino got up with the ringing of the bell and left the room laughing.

She leant over to Alya. ‘Did Adrien just say what I think he did?’

Alya was still goggling at the door Adrien had walked out of. She nodded.

‘WHAT!?’ Marinette yelped, making Alya jump. ‘What does that _mean?’_

‘Believe me, girl, I am just as confused as you are.’ She pulled out her phone, ready to investigate. ‘But I’m gonna find out.’

Marinette spent the rest of the day in a daze, unable to stop thinking about Adrien’s words and that grin he had flashed her. She spilt her dinner, kept pricking herself with her sewing needle, and lay in bed—eyes wide open—as Adrien’s words circled her head over and over.

Together we’d be pretty cute. Together we’d be pretty cute! _Together we’d be pretty cute!_

She woke in the morning groggy and unrested, but somehow managed to stumble her way over to school before the bell went, clutching her coffee close to her chest and trying (and failing) to keep her eyelids open.

‘Hey, were you talking to me?’ someone asked her.

‘Huh?’ Marinette gave a bleary blink. ‘Adrien!’ She jumped at the sight of him and danced on the spot to avoid the hot coffee that sloshed over the rim of her cup. ‘What? I, uh… no?’

‘Well, I’d love it if you were.’ He looked at her expectantly, biting back a grin.

Marinette blinked. ‘Oh, ha ha ha,’ she gave a nervous laugh. 

She waited, expecting Adrien to do something, but he just kept smiling at her with those soft green eyes. She grinned back hesitantly, not knowing what to do or say.

‘How are you today?’ he finally asked, making her relax. She fell into step beside him as they headed into school.

‘I’m kinda tired actually,’ she admitted. _No thanks to you,_ she added in her mind.

Adrien nodded. ‘That makes sense. After all, you’ve been running around my mind all night.’

Marinette stopped in her tracks. 

Adrien laughed, winked at her, then spun on his heel to go find Nino.

She stared after him. _What_ was going on?

‘Alya!’ she hissed when she found her friend. ‘Please tell me you’ve discovered what Adrien’s up to because I didn’t sleep all night and he’s said more things like yesterday to me and I don’t know how long I’ll be able to take it—!’

‘Breathe, girl!’ Alya placed her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, forcing her to still. ‘I have good news and bad news. The good news is, I got a hold of Nino and forced him to tell me everything.’ Marinette’s eyes lit up with hope. ‘The bad news is…I’m under strict oath not to tell you.’

‘WHAT!? _Why_!’ She brought her fists to her chin and wiggled her legs. ‘Alyaaaaaa! There must be _something_ you can tell me!’

Alya tapped her phone to her chin thoughtfully. ‘Hmm, let’s just say Adrien’s had a bit of a revelation.’ Her eyes twinkled. 

Marinette looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Then, when she realised that was it, she exclaimed, ‘That doesn’t help me!’

Alya laughed. ‘I’m sorry girl, an oath’s an oath! Just answer me this, you love Adrien, right?’

Marinette nodded fervently.

Alya smirked. She patted Marinette on the head and walked away.

Marinette spluttered incoherently before chasing after her, but no matter how much she begged, her friend wouldn’t let slip any more information.

Disgruntled, Marinette took her seat in class, glaring at Alya who at least had the decency to look a little bit guilty. Especially when Adrien handed her the worksheet for class and whispered, ‘Your hair looks lovely today, Marinette. I forgot to tell you earlier.’

The rest of the day passed in a haze; Adrien’s words in her mind, Alya’s continued silence, and Nino just enjoying the entertainment.

And Adrien’s behaviour went on. For _days._

Cheesy lines to start interacting, the sweet compliments that followed. Those green loving eyes filling her mind until she could think of nothing else except, _Why?_

After a particularly bad day of being showered with stupid lines that made her heart flutter, Marinette found herself in the locker room, blissfully alone. She thumped her forehead on her locker with a groan.

‘Hey!’

‘AH!’ Marinette leapt up and spun around, waving her hands in defence, to see Adrien stood in front of her. 

She narrowed her eyes. ‘What do you want?’ she asked, bracing herself for some cheesy compliment or line that would make her body freeze and heart pound.

But instead of smirking or grinning, he glanced to the side and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Oh,’ she lowered her arms and stood up straight, ‘Of course.’

Adrien looked at her and hesitated. ‘If your heart wanted you to do something,’ he began, ‘and you _knew_ it was what another person wanted too even if they never said it, and if you _didn’t_ do it you’d regret it forever… what would you do?’

Marinette thought on Adrien’s words, trying to ignore her own pounding heart. ‘You sure it’s what the other person wants too?’ she asked.

Adrien nodded.

‘Then I would do it. In situations like that you have to follow your heart.’

Adrien pondered her wisdom a moment. A dangerous spark appeared in his eye.

‘Can I follow you?’ he asked.

‘Wha—?’

‘Cause you’ve taken my heart.’

Marinette stared at him, flabbergasted. He bit back a grin.

‘Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait,’ Marinette spoke at the speed of light as realisation smacked her in the brain. _‘Are you FLIRTING with me?!’_

Adrien let out a burst of laughter. ‘You finally noticed?’

‘Bu-bu—’ She frowned and put her hands on her hips. ‘Well _maybe_ I would’ve noticed sooner if you weren’t so awful at it!’

‘Hey, I’ve been homeschooled my whole life.’ He leant into her space, smirking. ‘What’s your excuse?’

‘ _I_ wasn’t trying to flirt!’

‘But you _do_ like me, no?’

Marinette spluttered. ‘Maybe! No! Yes!’ She turned bright red.

Adrien threw his head back and burst into laughter; it was the most beautiful sound she’d heard in a long time, filled with joy, and friendship, and love for _her_. 

He met her gaze – cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling – and Marinette couldn’t contain her love for him any longer. She threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips, laughing as he returned it, lifting her off her feet. And they spun in the locker room, locked in a euphoric embrace. 

Marinette couldn’t believe the idiot she’d fallen in love with. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it! :D
> 
> find me on tumblr at [inkjackets](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com)


End file.
